24: Day 10
by Ross Geller
Summary: Approximately one year after the events of Live Another Day, Audrey is still alive, Bill Buchanan is President, and North Korean terrorists have been bombing multiple US targets. Now, Jack is being called back into action to stop them. Meanwhile, someone unexpected turns up.


**_Author's_**** Note**: The following takes place approximately one year after the events of LAD, with a twist. After Jack met with the Russians, the CIA swooped in with Jack's pardon and forced the Russians to sign an agreement to leave Jack alone. Audrey also survived her attack and instead suffered a minor flesh wound. I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ARE PROPERTY OF FOX.

If people like this, I will make part 2

**_The following takes place between 12:00 PM and 1:00 PM _**

The president is sitting behind his desk in the Oval office when his chief of staff, Tim Woods comes in very quickly.

"Mr. President, we have a situation." said Chief of staff Tim Woods.

"What is it Tim?" asked President Bill Buchanan

"A North Korean suicide bomber just blew up a department store." she replied

"That's the 4th attack this Month!" He exclaimed "How many casualties?" he asked

"At least 62" was the reply

"Get me Jack Bauer!"

**_12:10:15, 12:10:16, 12:10:17_**

**_12:14:15, 12:14:16, 12:14:17_**

The screen cuts to the Bauer house, consisting of Jack, Kim, Terry, Stephen, and their newest addition, 1 year old Jonathan.

I'm so glad you decided to come live with us!' Kim was saying to Jack

A news broadcast about the bombings was displayed on the television.

"When are these attacks going to stop?" Stephen asks

"I don't know, but I'm worried!" was the reply

"That's why we moved to Alexandria, VA, to get out of this mess!" Jack replied

His phone starts to ring.

"Gotta take this" he says

"Bauer" he answers

"Please hold for the president" the voice says

A moment later the president said "Jack, we need you."

"I'm retired" Jack said

"Jack, you're our only hope, we need you!"

"Bill, what the hell is going on?

"I have been contacted by a terrorist named Pae Shi Won, claiming responsibility for the attacks" he said

"What does he want?" Jack asked

"The Cyprus codes" Came the grim reply

"The Cyprus codes control the country's nuclear launch systems, no one is supposed to know they even exist!" Jack exclaimed

"I'm sending a car to your house, Jack."

"I just want this whole thing to end" Jack replied, "I'll be there"

**_12:30:25, 12:30:26, 12:30:27_**

**_12:34:25, 12:34:26, 12:34:27_**

The screen cuts to a large warehouse. Pae Shi Won and three other men are inside planning their next attack.

"Kim, are you ready to sacrifice yourself for your cause?" Won asks in Korean

"Of course." he replied in Korean

The third man in the room hid in the shadows so the camera couldn't see who he was.

Won finishes strapping explosives to Kim's chest and wishes him good luck.

Back at the White House, Jack has just arrived and is in the Oval office with the president and Tim Woods.

"Bill, you know what's funny?" Jack asked

"What?" Bill responded

"The last time the three of us were in the same room, you faked your death." Jack responded with a smile

"Nice work rolling away from the explosion, by the way" Tim added

"Let's focus on the bombings" Bill said

"What do we know?

"Three weeks ago a D.C. bus was bombed, killing twenty nine people, the next week, an Arlington cafe, killing sixteen" Tim said

"And now the department store in Richmond." Jack finished

"Three hours ago, I was contacted by a Korean terrorist named Pae Shi Won, claiming responsibility for the attacks." Bill explained

"And he wants the Cyprus codes, or what?" Jack asked

"He will detonate a nuclear device here in D.C." Tim said grimly

_**12:45:16, _**12:45:17, **_**__**12:45:18**_

_**_**12:49:16, _**12:49:17, **_**__**12:49:18**_**_

"Kim what's going to happen?" Stephen asked

They were sitting on the couch with Terry and Jonathan when Kim said "My dad is going to save the day."

"I hope so." He replied

At the White House, Jack explained that he knew a Korean named Ted Wong, who might be able to help them.

"He won't cooperate, but he'll talk to me." Jack was saying

"Ok, set it up" Bill said

Back at the warehouse, the third man steps out of the shadows.

"It's time to get revenge" said Tony Almeida

_**_**12:59:58, _**12:59:59, **_**__**1:00:00**_**_

_**_**Sorry episode 2 is taking so long. I've been really busy with schoolwork, but now it's summer and I finally have some time to write. I should finish up writing it within the next couple of weeks. Stay tuned and don't forget to leave a review!**_**_


End file.
